The Adventures Of The Brave Knights
by btamamura
Summary: Princess Erika has been captured by the Isaac dragon! It is up to brave knights Orphe, Ed, Camus, Lui and Naoji to save her.


**The Adventures Of The Brave Knights **

_I do not own Meine Liebe or its characters, they belong to Yuki Kaori-san._

_**AU--All of the characters are children playing a game...I decided to make it one of those "imagine if they all met as children" fics. Oh, and Erika and Eduard aren't separated from each other.**_

The seven children all met in the garden ready to play. The oldest child, a teenager by the name of Isaac, glanced at all of the younger children. "Right, so today, we'll play Dragons, Knights and Princesses, okay?"

All except one child, a quiet boy named Ludwig agreed, but when he saw how eager his younger cousin Camus was about playing such a game, he reluctantly agreed. At least Camus was allowed outside that day, his health had improved slightly over the last couple of weeks.

"We should have Erika as the princess!" Eduard shouted as he jumped up and down.

The smaller girl, Erika, giggled at her brother's antics. "Okay, big bwother!"

Isaac nodded. "Good, and I'll be the dragon. The rest of you are brave knights who will rescue her from my cave which will be..." he looked around and thought of a good place for his cave. "How about in the hollow of that tree over there?" He pointed at the large tree.

The children all nodded. The shy boy, Naoji, raised his hand, a habit he had picked up to get people's attention without having to shout. "Will we be dressing up?"

"Good idea, Naoji! I can get some wings and a tail, you can carry shields and swords, and Erika can wear a pretty dress and crown. Oh, and in the end, the princess will marry one of the knights." He knew about Eduard's best friend Orpherus having a kiddie-crush on the younger girl.

Eventually, all of the kids were ready. Isaac pretended to fly in and picked up Erika. "If you want your princess back, then you shall have to come find her!" he said as he carried her to the "cave".

Erika squealed and giggled as she was carried away. "Help me!"

"Oh no, what will we do? Our princess is in trouble!" Eduard exclaimed.

"As knights, it is our sworn duty to protect the princess," Ludwig commented as he got to his feet.

"Sworn duty? Have you been reading those big books again?" Orpherus asked of the slightly older boy.

"So what if I have? I'm not stupid."

Camus stepped between his cousin and friend. "Please stop fighting, we have to save the princess!"

They did stop, but only because they knew their fighting distressed Camus. If it wasn't for him, then they wouldn't have stopped.

Naoji once again raised his hand. When he felt all eyes on him, he knew it was fine to speak. "Where do you think the dragon took her?"

"He said something about a cave, so we have to find that cave if we wish to save Princess Erika." Eduard drew his toy sword. "Let's go save the princess!"

"Okay!" Orpherus and Camus shouted in reply.

Ludwig and Naoji just drew their swords and pointed them to the sky.

In order to make the game last longer, the boys wandered around the house, as if on a perilous quest to find the dragon's cave. Orpherus and Ludwig both led the way. "Halt! There is a witch up ahead!" Ludwig exclaimed as he stopped everyone else from walking.

"Don't call my sister that!" Orpherus yelled.

"Lui's just playing, Orphe," Camus assured.

Robertine turned to the five boys. "You don't have to worry, I am a good witch. What brings you here, brave knights?" She knew what they were doing, so she played along.

"Princess Erika was captured by a dragon and taken to a cave. We are trying to find the cave," Eduard replied.

"Is that so? I am afraid I am unable to help you with that, the dragon won't let me use my power. You have a long journey ahead of you, brave knights. I wish you luck." Robertine smiled gently and then walked away.

Naoji glanced at his friends. "What will we do now?"

Eduard patted Naoji's back. "Don't worry! We'll find that mean, old dragon and save the princess and help the witch use her powers again!"

The Japanese boy smiled, feeling reassured. The game felt a little too real to him at times, probably because of how well they played it.

After journeying through the large country, hoping to find the dragon's cave, the knights came to a stop. They forgot to stop at Restroom Village earlier, so they made a hasty return. Once they had finished their duties there, they hurried back to the outskirts of the large city they passed through. "Look! I see something!" Orpherus exclaimed as he pointed at the large garden. "I think the dragon's cave is in that forest."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Eduard called.

Naoji and Camus both hesitated. "What if there are monsters in that forest?" Naoji asked.

"I need to be careful with bugs," Camus added.

Orpherus and Ludwig had already gone ahead. Eduard smiled at the younger boys. "Don't worry, we're brave knights. Monsters will run away from us!" He then handed something to Camus. "My big sister says this is good to keep bugs away from you."

The younger boys felt reassured that all would be well and joined their friends in going through the forest.

Isaac crossed his arms and sat by the tree. "They are taking too long," he sighed. He turned to Erika. "Do you think they'll be here in time?"

"I know my big bwother and his fwiends will huwwy here!" she replied.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Have no fear, the knights are here!!" Eduard shouted as the other boys sweatdropped.

"Eduard, that was lame..." Ludwig sighed. "He can already see we are here."

Eduard wasn't listening. "Let go of the princess!"

Isaac laughed. "Try and make me!"

Naoji raised his hand again. "Should we use our special attack on him?"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "That silly attack?" He was a child, true, but he was already above using such a childish tactic.

Orpherus drew his sword. "CHARGE!!!"

With a battle cry, the four youngest boys charged at the dragon. They managed to knock him to the ground (Isaac helped by getting onto his knees and making sure where he fell was safe) and started to tickle the dragon into submission.

Erika giggled and cheered while Ludwig just watched.

"Okay, I give up!" Isaac laughed, "you have saved her!"

"YAY!!!" the children all cried, except Ludwig who just nodded and said "good".

Erika ran out of the tree hollow and hugged all of the boys. She hugged Orpherus last and then said, "will you mawwy me?"

"Yes, I will." Orpherus hugged her back while he heard Eduard, Naoji and Camus cheer for them.

A now grown up Eduard chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny, Ed?" Orpherus asked his best friend.

"Nothing, just thinking of the day a princess was saved from the clutches of a dragon and wed one of the brave knights who saved her." "And the flowers in this garden are happy as well."


End file.
